Wake Up: Break the Chains of Destiny
by Scarlet Kitsune 2013
Summary: In search of the monster that killed her father and searching for the mother Will believes abandoned her, she arrives in Heatherfield stirring up trouble and pissing off people. Can she break the chains of destiny and unite two races while snubbing Kandrakar while convincing a misunderstood prince to change?


Wake Up: Break the Chains of Destiny

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

I want to thank Penguin Lord0029 for all of his help with this story and all my stories. All of the suggestions, help adding more and suggestions for scenes, and names and titles he helped with. Thank you so much!

Also, this uses my short story about the History of the Guardians as a back story, only for this story Will does not have a twin and she is the only child between Susan and Tony.

And lastly, while this is a fusion between WITCH and Kamen Rider Kiva, there will be elements of others mixed in here and there and since WITCH is the main universe for this story, this will be posted under WITCH.

* * *

"Settle down everyone, we have a new student joining us today." Mrs. Rudolph called out over the homeroom as students whispered back and forth, the voices drowning out the homeroom and math teacher making a tic mark appear over her eyebrow. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Irma couldn't help swallowing nervously as the older woman only shouted like that when she was serious. She wanted to keep talking to Hay Lin about the new student they saw ride in on that strange looking motorcycle. The girl looked kind of...dangerous wearing a black leather jacket with red sleeves and a strange design on the back almost resembled a bat with a crescent moon design over it. They couldn't see what was on under the jacket as it was zipped up, but she wore black jeans and biker boots with silver chains on both. As she pulled off her helmet they found out that she was a redhead, though the shade of red was a little unnerving being more like the color of blood than anything natural.

"As I was saying." The older woman sighed rubbing her temples, "We have a new student joining the school today. Please give her a warm welcome."

"Hey." The girl of Irma and Hay Lin's discussion, as well as many of the other students, said as she lazily waved her hand lazily at the room. "My name's Will.

Hay Lin couldn't help feeling a little intimidated by the new girl whose gaze swept over the classroom. She perked up though noticing what looked to be a guitar case strapped to her back, but it was a little too small to be a guitar case...maybe a violin case...As Hay Lin looked closer she saw that Will wore a tight black tanktop showing off her genrous curves, her white bra straps peaking outfrom under her tank's straps. On the front of the black top a blood red symbol matching the one on the girl's jacket making Hay Lin wonder if it meant something. She also wore a silver chain with a somewhat large bat that looked to either be a toy or something hung upside down from it.

"My paperwork says your name is Wilhelmina Vandom." Mrs. Rudolph said as she picked up a tablet computer from her desk and squinted at it. With a heavy sigh Will shook her head in annoyance. Everywhere was the same, what was so hard to understand that she preferred to be called Will to her full name. Will sounded more normal around the area and she preferred that, even if it was a more male sounding name. She couldn't afford to draw suspicion to herself.

"I prefer Will...it's easier." Will grumbled as she looked out over the room, her eyes locking onto two students in particular that stared at her in shock and not the curiosity or hostile looks the rest was giving her. Personally she didn't mind the curiosity as it never lasted long and as for the hostile looks...fuck them and the people giving them.

"Normally I'd tell you to leave your instrument and...toy...but I guess your situation warrants a little leeway." Mrs. Rudolph said eyes the bat around her neck.

"It isn't a toy...Kivat was the last thing my father left me..." Will said softly, a little pain in her voice as her fingers lightly brushed the surface of the bat like thing hanging from the chain around her neck.

"I'm...sorry Wilhel...Will." Mrs. Rudolpg said as she changed what she was saying at the last moment when the young woman glared at her.

"Do you think it's her?" Irma asked in a hushed yet excited whisper.

"I don't know...she has redhair and her name is the same...should we ask her or talk to Mrs. Vandom first?" Hay Lin replied in the same tone of voice. "We don't want to scare her off if it really is her. We could offer to be friends though...I think from that look in her eyes she needs one."

"Yeah...maybe...see if we can get her to talk between class change." Irma said, turning back to the front when she caught Mrs. Rudolph's glare. The woman may have been on their side normally, a refugee from Meridian, but she was still a very tough teacher when it came to school.

"As I was asking...would you like to play a little something for the class?" Mrs. Rudolph asked a little hopefully.

"Not really...but I guess it wouldn't hurt." Will sighed. She really didn't know if she wanted to deal with this right now as she just wanted to get through the day and meet the lawyer so she could get the keys for one of her father's houses that was left to her. Sitting the case on the desk by Mrs. Rudolph Will pulled out the violin and began checking it over. "This is a violin made by my father and mother...he named it the Bloody Rose."

"Bloody...Rose...that is an...unusal name." Mrs. Rudolph said slowly as some of the students snickered making rude comments earning Mrs. Rudolph's glare. At first Will was going to tell them to fuck off and pack Bloody Rose back up, but instead she pulled the bow and set the violin in position. Within moments she began playing it expertly, the melody slow and filled with a great sadness that seemed to permeate the room making many students eyes as well as Mrs. Rudolph's begin to water. When Will lowered the violin there was a queit in the room for a few moments before everyone started clapping.

"That was...very good Will." Mrs. Rudolph said wiping at her eyes. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My father taught me." Will said slowly as she began packing the Bloody Rose back up while cursing herself. She saw the change in the students as many of them looked up at her admiringly. She didn't like people admiring her...in fact she hated it as it complicated her life. She had several goals in life...one was avenging her father by finding the bastard who killed him. Another was finding her mother...and kicking the woman's ass for abandoning her and her father just because of what they were. Neither of those really included making friends who would only make it harder to move on if this lead hit a dead-end.

"Your father must have been a very talented man." Mrs. Rudolph said making it difficult to hold back Will's snort of amusement. Her father may have been a fangire prince, but he was also a world renowned violinist. She was almost surprised that the woman didn't put the last names together. "Anyways...you can take the empty desk next to Ms. Lair. Irma, please raise your hand."

"Crap..." Will mumbled when she saw the girl who was giving her the strange look a few minutes ago raise her hand.

"What was that?" Mrs. Rudolph asked making Will shake her head.

"Nothing." Will said giving a strained smile while she could hear a snicker coming from the bat hanging around her neck. She wanted smack him over the head, but doing so in front of the class would make her look crazy...then again that wouldn't be such a bad idea. No...she would just ignore these people as much as possible and everything would take care of herself.

"Hi, I'm Irma." Irma said smiling at the redhead making the girl wince. She wasn't sure why, but she was getting a really weird vibe from the girl. Hell, now that she thought about it she could feel the same vibe coming from Mrs. Rudolph and the Asian girl sitting next to them. It was enough to make her nervous as they could be fangires, or mixed blood fangires like she was. If they were she would have to keep an eye on them because if they were attacking innocents they would have to be dealt with. Then again if they were attacking people such as murderes, rapists or anything like that...well she didn't mind looking the other way then.

"Hey." Will finally said wagging her fingers in a half hearted attempt at a lazy wave.

"If you want, you can hang out with Hay and me today and we can show you around." Irma said, hope shinning in her eyes. As rude as she acted to put people off, she never really liked doing so deep down. She only did it because it was neccessary and the look in the girl's eyes made the redhead's determination to remain alone waver momentarily.

"No thanks...I think I would rather be left alone." Will said making Irma sigh sadly which made Will regret it for a moment. She couldn't let herself be friendly with this girl as it would bring more trouble than she wanted to deal with. Maybe...if things were different they could have been...

* * *

"So...you think they're fangires?" Kivat asked, the mechanical looking bat that resembled a toy letting go of the silver chain and flying a few circles around Will before hovering near her head. He was worried what to do about these fangires, if that was what they were. The Bloody Rose haven't warned them about the two girls and older woman, but that didn't exactly mean anything. It only warned them when a fangire was close and had bad intentions or was harming humans.

"I don't know...I just hope we find that bat fangire here...and my mother." Will sighed as she paced on the roof of the school. Students were not allowed up here, the only way being a service entrance, but it wasn't hard to pick the lock. She needed to be alone and she did not want to be cornered by either of those two girls right now. While she wanted to keep an eye on them, she doubted they would hurt the other students if they were fangires since they seemed to have friends here and supposedly been going here for a long time. That gave Will time to think and plan on what to do.

"Look Red...I think it's a bad idea to be gunning for your mother...even if she is a bitch for abadoning you just because she found out Tony was a fangire...and you were part fangire." Kivat sighed. "She's human...humans are weak and make mistakes...maybe she's regretted it..."

"I don't care...the bitch abandoned me just because I was different..." WIll said fighting back the tears that thinking too much about this always caused despite her outward attitude about it. She hated her mother...she wanted to at least...the woman hurt her father so much as well as she hurt Will when the redhead learned that the woman didn't want her. She hated her because of what she was...as if Will could help the blood that flowed through her. "You know what, I don't care about that right now...I care about making sure these aren't fangires hunting humans. They don't need to hunt humans to survive, and killing humans to get their rocks off is wrong...and pisses me off. If they want to kill...to murder, then they needed to be stopped."

"I completely agree with you, but you have to be careful...you know that...that thing is out there hunting any fangire down...including us." Kivat said, shivering a bit as Will shuddered at the thought. She faced that woman once, she attacked ruthlessly and it was luck that Will had escaped. Of course she could have fought better...but something kept her from going all out against the armored woman..

"Let's just keep an eye on those girls for now...and listen for the Bloody Rose to warn us of trouble." Will sighed looking down from the edge of the roof at the unwitting students flitting about. They had no idea of the dangers that may surround them, of the creatures that could leave them nothing but an empty husk.

* * *

"Fangire...return that life to God!" Susan snarled as the fangire she was fighting shatters into particles of stained glass before she allows her transformation to drop. So far this was turning out to be another dead end...no daughter and no Kiva. She would have her revenge on the bastard that was Kiva for killing her mother as well as find that bastard who ran off with their daughter when Susan was mourning her mother's murder.

She could feel her powers pulling at her, wanting her to return to Heatherfield, but she's ignored the summons this long from Kandrakar and she would continue to do so. The bastards refused to acknowledge the threat that was the fangires after Nerissa was murdered by Kiva. So she gave the Heart to Yan Lin and told Kandrakar to shove it. If they refused to help her, she refused to help them. Instead Susan joined the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization and became Kamen Rider Ixa to hunt down and destroy the fangire race to protect the helpless people who knew nothing about the danger. To protect the very people Kandrakar wanted to ignore...

"Damn it...now where do I go?" Susan grumbled as she leaned back against a crumbling wall of the old abandoned warehouse where she tracked this fangire to. She hated fangires with a passion, especially the royal family that controlled the powers of Kiva...the Dark Kamen Rider. She swore that she would kill every last one of those monsters, the ones responsible for taking her mother away from her.

Jumping a little as her phone started ringing, Susan pulled it out and checked the Caller ID on the screen to see it was Adam Lazurus...her boss in the organization. Sighing she hit the button to answer the call and said, "Vandom."

"Susan, I have some interesting information for you here in front of me." Adam said, a teasing tone to his voice. A tone that regularly infuriated the woman as the man was pure, unadulterated asshole...hot...but an asshole...

"Just tell me already." Susan snapped into the phone, her paitience wearing thin after just fighting a difficult fangire. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Adam on a regular basis, she sure as hell wasn't in the mood to deal with him now that she was hurting and tired.

"Tsk tsk...so snappy..." Adam laughed before his voice grew a bit more serious. "A new student enrolled in Sheffield Institute...a student going by the name Wilhelmina Vandom."

"Wilhelmina...my baby?" Susan asked as tears started filling her eyes. If it was really her little girl she swore she would kiss Adam for this. She swore to herself though that she was so far away, it would take hours at the least to get back, but more likely a day or two. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm rooting for you Susie." Adam said, his voice actually sounding supportive instead of arrogant.

"Yeah...thanks..." Susan said ending the call before slowly heading back to her motorcycle. She needed to rest some though so she decided to head back to her hotel, get a couple hours of sleep then pack and head out. As much as she wanted to head out now, she was too tired and sore and heading back now would be a disatser. She could end up hurting herself or an innocent riding long distance feeling like this, and if that happened all of her searching...all of her work would be for nothing.

* * *

Pulling off the surgical style mask Will sighed, it was a lot of work cleaning up all of the dust in the mansion and starighening it up. It did take several hours and dusk was now approaching, but when she met her lawyer here to take possesion of the home Will wanted to get it cleaned up so she could get out of the hotel. She didn't like staying there were the maids could come in and look through her things during the day when she was gone. Even if she put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up, it didn't mean that they wouldn't come it. It was why she took the Bloody Rose and Kivat to school with her that mornining.

"At least it's furninshed." Kivat said, "And did you see the size of that tub."

"Yeah, and the workshop is great to. I'm not as good as my dad, but I can practice my skills on making violin's. Maybe I can finally make my own masterpiece." Will sighed as she looked at the bags spread across the table. They had a couple sheet sets, some pillows and towel sets and other toiletres. She was about to go about making the bed when the bell started ringing meaning someone was at the gate.

Heading out of the house Will found a heavyset police officer standing at the gates making her wonder what the heck he could want. He didn't seem too happy about standing there as he sent a glare at her as she slowly made her way down the drive to the gate.

"I hope you know trespassing is illegal." The man drumbled angrily as Will crossed her arms and cocked her hip as she glared at the man deffiantly.

"And making assumptions makes one an ass." Will snarked at the man, "This is my home so therefor I am not tresspassing."

"I know for a fact this is someone else's property." The man snapped, "Now either come out of there because if I have to come in there things are going to be a lot worse for you."

With a smirk Will pulled the paperwork from her jeans and unfolded it handing it to the man who looked over it, his eyes growing wide. He looked over the pages several times, his hands shaking a little as he looked up in disbelief as she snatched the papers back from his hands from between the bars of the gate.

"Now, unless you have a warrant of some kind please leave MY property." Will said smirking at the man.

"Wilhelmina...is it really you?" The man asked, the look in his eyes hopeful as he watched the redhead carefully.

"Yeah...and your point?" Will asked as she folded the papers back up and stuffed them in her pocket.

"My name is Tom Lair...I know your mom." Tom said softly. "She'll be happy to know your here, she's been looking for you for so long."

"Well...you can give her a message from me. Tell her to stay the fuck away from me and my property or I'll kick her ass." Will sniffed.

"You know you can be arrested for doing something like that." Tom said as his eyes narrowed at Will.

"It would be worth it to put that bitch in her place." Will sniffed as she turned angrily from the gate and stomped back up the drive.

"Don't talk about your mother that way!" Tom called at her making Will shoot him the bird over her shoulder before storming into the house and slamming the door shut behind her. She couldn't stop the few tears that fell as she learned her mother was here. She wasn't sure what to do as she didn't want to see her mother, she hated the woman with a passion for what she did. Then again she also wanted to see her for one of two reasons: either kicking the woman's ass or finding out why she hated her own daughter so much much just because she was different. Not that Will was happy with herself as it was as she didn't really fit in the world of the fangire despite being their princess and she didn't really fit in with humans either.

"You okay Red?" Kivat asked worriedly as he flew around her several times as she fought back the tears for several moments while taking deep breaths.

"I'm fine...I...I'm just hungry. I'm taking Kivaa out for a ride and get something to eat." Will grumbled. This was one of the few things she hated about the location of the mansion, it was out so far it was hard walking somewhere to get something to eat. She had to take the Machine Kivaa, her motorcycle which was created by Motobat the 16th and was alive. Well, to some extent anyways...

"Just be careful..." Kivat sighed. At least now that they had possesion of the mansion they could leave the Bloody Rose behind as well as their other stuff. He knew Will would never forgive herself is she let something happen to the violin, and in the state she was in she would probably end up looking for a fight or do something stupid. Either way could end badly if she had the old violin with her. Then again he could be wrong and she could just be going out to get a bite to eat, and he really hoped that was the case despite pretty much knowing better.

Kivat followed Will outside where she yanked off the tarp covering the motorcycle angrily and threw it aside before straddling the bike, yanking her helmet on and turning it on. As if sensing it's mistress's mood the bike flared to life with an angry growl before the gates of the mansion flew open and the bike tore off out of the space it was parked moments earlier leaving a cloud of dust that made Kivat choke.

"Now that was just rude..." Kivat coughed up as he watched Will disappear into the setting sun.

After about an hour of just driving through the town, angrily weaving in and out of traffic Will couldn't ignore her stomach's growls any longer. The smells of Chinese food was filling her nostrils making her mouth water from the aroma alone. Skidding to a stop, flicking off a car that blared their horn angrily at her, Will pulled into a parking space at a place called the Silver Dragon and looked up at the door. Yanking her helmet off and brushing her hair out with her fingers, Will got off her bike and went inside deternined to get something to eat.

"You came after all!" A voice, a vary familiar voice called out when she walked inside. Looking around the brightly lit room WIll saw Hay Lin running up to her from the back making her stop to stare at the excited girl. Cursing as she remembered the girl inviting her to eat with them at her families restaraunt at school.

"Ummm...yeah...whatever..." Will said dumbly as hay Lin dragged her through the restaraunt ignoring the curious looks of the people around her.

"I was wondering where you went Hay...hey! Will, you came!" Irma said as she sat with two other girls at the table in a private room, a blonde with long hair and a dark skinned girl with her hair done up in dreadlocks.

"Who invited the bicker chick?" Cornelia huffed.

"Shove it cornfield before this biker chick kicks your ass." Will growled out angrily.

"C-cornfield?" The blonde girl sputtered angrily and in disbelief as she glared at the redhead.

"Girls, girls, no fighting!" an old woman said in amusement as she walked into the room carrying a stack of menus. "And who might you be dear?"

"Me?" Will asked, blinking as she allowed Hay Lin to guide her to a chair. "My name is Will...and before you ask, yes it's short for something, it's short for Wilhelmina Vandom."

Will grew a little uncomfortable at the silence that washed over the room as everyone's gazes locked on her. The shocked expression on the older woman's face as she almost dropped the menus worried Will as she began worrying that they may be more people who were friends with her mother. She didn't need this crap with her mother, not now as she hadn't even been in town for long. She didn't even have time to really settle in her new home yet.

"You girls look over the menus, I'll be right back to get your orders." Yan Lin said softly, a hint of worry in her voice. She hurried from the room, tears forming in her eyes as finally the new generation was in the same room together...if it was true. There was only one way to know for sure as she hurried up the steps to the living spaces of their family, and more importantly to her room. The pink light spilling between the cracks in her wardrobe confirmed the redhaired girl's claims to who she said she was. Yan Lin threw her wardrobe open and saw the ornate box holding the Heart of Kandrakar thrown back and the jewel itself floating several inches above it glowing brightly. Gingerly pushing the floating jewel back in it's box Yan Lin closed it.

Sighing as she debated if she should wait for Susan to get back or not as they weren't exactly getting along very well, but if she did then Will may not become the new bearer and complete the guardians. The guardians needed to be awakened now, the world needed them more than ever with the veil weakening and the prince searching for his sister. They had done their best so far, but without the Keeper they couldn't reseal portals or access their full powers.

Taking the ornate box containing the Heart of Kandrakar Yan Lin hurried downstairs to finally see the current generation of guardians united. It would be the first time since Susan had left them and surrendered the Heart saying she wouldn't help Kandrakar when they wouldn't help her. Of course Yan Lin didn't blame the woman, none of them did. The only information the Oracle would give them was a vauge warning not to let hate for a single creature cloud their judgement for an entire species. It was a little strange, but Yan Lin learned a long time ago not to question them as they were not likely to answer.

"Girls, I have good news, as I'm sure many of you suspected this is Susan's daughter." Yan Lin said setting the box on the table as she sent a look to each of the girls until landing on the angry look in Will's eyes.

"So let me guess, you're a friend of my mother's to?" Will asked, her voice almost a growl as she slammed her palms on the table. "Is there anyone in this fucking town who doesn't know the bitch?"

"Hey, there's no need to use that language young lady." Yan Lin said, taken aback by Will's attitude. She was shocked to hear the venom in the girl's voice making Yan Lin wonder just what lines Tony must have fed her.

"I refuse to believe this...this thing is supposed to be our leader." The blonde girl said glaring at Will who returned the glare. Ever since Yan Lin went upstairs everyone stared at Will, Irma and hay Lin trying to start up a converstation a few times while Cornelia stared with open hostility and Taranee with mixed feelings.

"Who asked me to lead anything?" Will demanded turning her glare at the blonde up in intensity.

"It is your destiny, Will...your destined to lead the girls as leader of the guardians." Yan Lin said as she opened the lid and pulled out the Heart by the black cord it was attactched to. The jewel glowed brightly as it sarted floating, the cord anchoring it in the old woman's grip.

"You want to know what I think about all of this?" Will smirked, too bad they didn't know that when Will smirked like this it meant she was about to enter what Kivat effectionately called the uber bitch mode.

"It's exciting, isn't Will?" Hay Lin asked, grabbing one of Will's hands making the redhead look at her. "We've been training our powers for a couple years...we can even change ourselves now."

"We just can't stay changed for long and our powers aren't anywhere near full strength." Taranee sighed.

"As if we need her here." Cornelia huffed as she glared at the redhead, "I Could be a better leader than biker bitch over there anyway."

"Shut up." Will snapped out making Hay Lin release her hand and jump back. "First of all, I will NOT be doing any of this shit because I have enough on my plate to deal with now as it is!"

"Will, you have to accept this...it's your destiny." Yan Lin said softly, a hurt look entering her eyes. "Your great grandmother, your grandmother and your mother were all Keeper of the Heart before you...and now the duty passes on to you."

"You know what...give that gaudy bauble to cornfield there...I want nothing to do with it." Will huffed before turning to storm out of the restaraunt. It wasn't until she was outside that she realized something...she still didn't get anything to eat. "DAMN IT!"

Fifteen minutes later she was throwing her bag into the trash can from her meal at Rally's as she straddled her beloved motorcycle. She was about to take off home when she heard the Bloody Rose's song, it's voice telling her where a dangerous fangire was attacking a human at. Starting the bike she drove a few blocks away and parked the Machine Kivaa near the area the fangire should have been.

"Finally...I get to vent some frustrations." Will said as she climbed off the bike, Kivat meeting her, flying around her until she reached above her catching him.

**BITE!**

Will brought Kivat down to her other wrist where the bat bit her, injecting it's venom directly into her blood system. Instead of hurting her though like it would a normal human, and maybe a fangire not of the royal house, it increased her strength and endurance as well as her agility and speed as streaks of what ressembled stained glass across her skin including along her cheeks. Chains appeared wrapping themself around Will's waist before pulling tight and melting into a belt with an open space where the buckle should be. Turning Kivat upside down Will hung the bat on a perch on the buckle saying. "Henshin!"

A rush of power washed through her body increasing her abilities even more as her body melted into what appeared to be glass, morphing into an armored looking form as sound waves echoed from KIvat shattering the form leaving Will in her armored form of Kamen Rider Kiva. Rushing forward Will turned the corner just as a girl who looked like a fairy was slammed against the wall of the alley hard knocking the air out of her.

"Fear...it makes the tastes all the better, don't you agree?" The fangire asked, a seastar fangire whose body was a humanoid seastar whose body had patches of what looked to be stained glass. "I just love the taste of you pretty young athletes...your life force is full of vibrance...and add the hint of fear to it and...a fangire can't get a better high."

"Fuck you creep." The fairy spat at the creature who pinned her to the wall before her form slowly changed to a gasping Irma who was covered in sweat as she weakly struggled against the creature holding her.

"As much as I prefer young women's life force...I don't swing that way honey, so don't kid yourself." The fangire laughed, pulling Irma back and slamming her harder into the wall making her cry out. "I am a member of the proud fangire race...we wouldn't lower ourselves to touch you pathetic creatures..."

"Let her go." Will said sternly as she stepped out of the shadows confronting the fangire as it's fangs, a psychic construction, appeared on either side of Irma's neck.

"Kiva...you have no right telling me what to do...you may be our princess, but you are not our leader." The fangire laughed before the fangs plunged into Irma's neck making the girl gasp out helplessly as the color began draining from Irma's hands which enraged WIll. Running forward Will grabbed the fangire and yanked it away from Irma breaking the contact, but the damage was done. Best case scenario, and the least likely, Irma would lose the use of her hands and possibly feet because of this. Worst case, Irma would die in just a few minutes if too much life force was drained. If Will wanted to help she needed to end this fight quickly, and thankfully this type of fangire was among the weakest ones.

"Why do you fight your own kind you mongrel?" The fangire growled angrily as it punched Will, though she deflected it with the back of her arm, redirecting it as she brought her right knee up into the creature's midsection.

"Fangires don't need to feed on humans to live...and I won't let you kill innocents just to get a fix or get your rocks off. Fangires like you are what give our noble race a bad name." Will snapped as she repeated her knee strike three more times before spinning around and hitting the creature with the back of her fist knocking it down as she did several backward handsprings until she stopped several feet away from it. Grabbing a whistle shapped item that was partly clear and partly red she stuck it in Kivat's mouth just after he called out, "Wake Up!"

Kivat flapped his wings as he played a small tune on the whistle as he launced himself in the air flying circles around Will as she slwoly stuck both arms out and stomped her right foot on the ground, the only foot with the bat looking winged armor and chains around the boot. She pulled her arms in, her wrist crossing as she stuck her reight foot in the air, the sky growing even darker and the moon seemingly growing in size as it started to turn blood red. The chains shattered as the wings on the boot proved to be real wings and stretech outwards as Will jumped high into the sky, doing several flips before the wings gave her an extra boost, leaving her hang high in the sky before the moon upseide down before she began her descent. Flipping back over, she landed a powerful kick on the fangire pushing it back everal feet for him to slam into a wall as Will settled on her left foot, her right foot still buried in the creature's stomach. Just as it started to laugh at, a powerful shockwave went through the creatures body leaving a crater in the wall in the same shape of the symbol on Will's clothes...he crest of the royal family as the fangire shatterd into stain glass and a orb of rainbow colored light floated into the sky.

"Wh-what happened?" Irma asked weakly just before a loud roar sounded across the night sky as the moon went back to normal. Will looked up to see Castle Doran flying overhead, the dragon's head sticking from the front, short stubby legs sticking from doorways and it's tail flailing behind it. It's small wings barely seeming to keep the castle in the sky as it chased down the orb and caught it in it's mouth, eating it.

"Don't forget to chew throughly." Kivat called after it before it flew off into the night, Will giggling a little at her small friend's antics as he settled himself back on his perch on her belt.

"We have to help her." Will sighed as he looked at the weak and fearful form of the girl who tried so hard to befriend her earlier that day. Will may not have wanted to make friends to complicate things when it came time to move on, but that was reinforced even more when she learned this girl had something to do with a group her mother belonged to. She wanted nothing to do with the group at all now thanks to that little bit of information.

"If you do, you know she will probably cause you trouble later on. She is friend's with...that woman you know." Kivat said sadly, though he already knew what Will would do. It was one of the reason's he respected Will so much, while she did her best to destroy those who would harm the innocent, she also did her best to help those same innocent no matter how much it would hurt her in the end.

"G-get away from me." Irma sobbed out as she tried to crawl away though her body was too weak to respond. She was terrified of this armor covered girl as she heard the horror stories of Kiva from Susan. Kiva was something from the royal line of fangires and while they the guardians never really had to deal with them before, they knew the things were out there. This was one of the most powerful of the fangires, a member of royalty and a black heart just as bad as Phobos himself if not worse.

"Oh shut up and be still if you don't want to die." Will snapped as she straddled the girl's waist and pinned her arms on either side of her head. Her helmet covered head was just inches from Irma's fear stricken face as she tried again and again to access her powers or move. She was shocked when fangs once again appeared and struck her neck...though this time instead of the pain, she felt a pleasurable warmth filling her as she began feeling strength returning to her. She was shocked when she got a sense of great pain from the girl pinning her to the ground though. Was Kiva really helping her? And if so, what was it costing her?

Finally satisfied with her quick healing of the girl using the only method she had, Will stumbled up. Thankfully the girl didn't lose enough life force to really cost Will a lot as she had to give up her own life force to heal. Unlike other fangires, her own bite was mutated because of her mixed blood and actually healed people who was robbed of their life force. The downside was that the more lifeforce that was stolen from a victim, the more Will had to give back. Of course, she also healed any other wounds or anything else as well, but the more she expended the weaker she could get and the more pain she would be in.

"Wait...why? WHy did you help me?" Irma asked as three other faries flew down to surround Will getting into fighting stances, the dark skinned one's hands burning brightly in flame. Will stumbled backward and fled the alley as she heard the new arrivals checking up on Irma. She knew the girl would be okay now, but she needed to get away from there and change back and rest, let her reserves refill. She was so tired though and the pain shooting through her body was so distracting that she didn't realize the blue light filling the adjacent alley of the one she just left, the one she was now stumbling through until something hit her over the back knocking her to the ground. She tried to get up as something grabbed her ankles and dragged her somewhere. The last thing she heard was Kivat yelling before she lost conciousness and lost her hold on her transformation.


End file.
